The invention relates to a driving-in tool for the correct mounting of furniture fittings provided with a rotatable lever.
Driving-in tools for the insertion of furniture fittings can be used with mounting devices of drills which simultaneously serve to press in mounting plates or cup-shaped hinge parts into the cut mounting and dowel holes. Such a drill and mounting device is known from DE 35 08 521 A. On the other hand, driving-in tools are already known for the manual mounting of furniture fittings. For example, connection fittings made of plastic can be sunk through furniture fittings into pre-drilled mounting holes by press fit. Here, the driving-in tools are suitable to distribute the press force in the correct manner without any damage to the furniture fittings.
A fitting element for fittings is known, for example, from DE 295 11 216 which can only be locked in place in a pre-drilled borehole of an assembly part by throwing or pressing down a lever. Here, the fitting element consists of a conical, essentially cylindrical section which is provided with a radial breakthrough in which two spreaders are guided for travelling out in opposite directions over the cylindrical jacket contour and for being pulled back in its region and of a link or slide whose one end can have pressure applied to it by an actuating lever for its motion and whose other end is fitted to a bolt guided in axial slits of the cylindrical section, which bolt penetrates slots of the spreaders positioned in such a way that said spreaders are travelled in and out by a rotation of the link or lever. While such fitting elements allow the mounting of prefabricated furniture parts without any special tools such as screwdrivers or similar, they can, however, be actuated unintentionally by accident prior to the final pressing in of the fitting as the rotating lever is supported near the surface on the fitting and is generally rotatable in the same direction of pressing in. This has the consequence that the fittings can be unintentionally fitted in an incorrect position.